Hello, Princess!
by Afifa
Summary: It is easy to win the most difficult of business contracts than winning Elizabeth Bennet's affections. Good thing then that Wilhelm Darcy is willing to go to any lengths to change her mind and live his Happily Ever After with her as his Princess.
1. Chapter 1 The 'sex on toast' Boss

**Author's Notes: **SO. Wow. I'm posting this, what, around five weeks after I posted _Wishing for a Princess_? Jeez. And I only wrote this yesterday and typed it today. The thing being that the original chapter I wrote within a week after posting the one shot, I didn't like. I may use passages from it later but, I don't know. –shrugs- So, here you are, the first chapter. :)

**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to Jane Austen.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The 'sex on toast' Boss**

'I am leaving for a couple of hours, Miss Robert. If there are any problems whilst I am gone, hold them off till I return. You may call if there is an emergency though. Thank you.'

The secretary called Miss Sara Robert muttered a 'Yes, sir' and quietly exited the office.

That was Mr Darcy. Confident. Concise. Direct. Mr Wilhelm Henry Darcy, Head of the Darcy Companies. And his employees treated him just as they should treat a boss who had inherited the companies at such a young age of twenty five, and who, they all admitted to themselves and some with great reluctance, readily deserved the position as he sure as hell could handle the responsibilities.

The man was extremely intelligent, very decisive and always on his two feet which never had the honour of wearing anything other than Prada. Or so they thought, they had never seen him in other shoes anyway.

His impeccable three piece suits always had a Ralph Lauren or Calvin Klien or Armani tag. The man had probably never heard of ASDA, some workers reflected enviously, but when they voiced out the thought, they were quickly put to right by their seniors.

Of course, the boss knew about ASDA. He knew everything. He read five different newspapers every morning. He had subscriptions to the Newsweek and The Economist magazines. He was very well read and educated. A degree in Business Administration from Oxford! He had perhaps even stepped into ASDA to explore the place. Not that he would buy anything from there, and there was a unanimous agreement about that. The boss had a very high taste and needed everything to be perfect. ASDA certainly couldn't boast of Mr Darcy being their customer, they were sure.

They were also sure that the man was part robot. He built brilliant marketing strategies within minutes, always remained calm and confident no matter what the circumstance, he could solve the most complex problems in seconds. It didn't matter if he stayed late at work, which he frequently ended up doing, he would appear the next morning fresh as if he has just returned from a vacation and not spent half the night reading through complicated contracts.

The females, and even some scattered males, were glad about the latter though. Mr Darcy was, to quote one of his secretaries, 'sex on toast' and they wouldn't want the evil eye shadows, which often plagued them, to ruin that handsome face of his. What they did want was him. A dream, sure, but all of them believed it could come true. Especially when he wasn't dating anyone currently. Hell, they would be satisfied with just a one night stand. But they needed to shag him to quench their curiosity. A man, who looked _that_ good with clothes on, would look scrumptious without them. And, no doubt, he would be absolutely fantastic in bed.

They all realised that there were a few problems though. The boss was strictly professional. He never even called anyone by their first names. It was always Ms This and Mr That. Even one of his secretary: Sara Robert, who had been with him since three years, hadn't had a conversation with him outside of work. It didn't matter whatever the position of his employer, be it a janitor, PA or CEO, he was always respectful and formal.

Mr Darcy was also completely immune to the displays put on just for him. The shortest skirt, high heels and long, tanned legs didn't even get a glance from him. Breasts in danger of slipping out of the skimpiest shirt. Red, glossy, pouty lips. Come hither looks. Nothing worked. But it didn't stop the women from trying. They were sure that some day they would push the boss off the edge, he would grab one of them in his arms, rush to his office and nail her right on his Chippendale desk.

There were a few female employees who, though they didn't deny that he was handsome because, indeed, he was, but they did not have any sexual thoughts about him. Okay, so maybe once or twice they may have imagined… things, but they respected him as a person and not just for his face or bank account size. And these women were the ones who were very rarely rewarded with a look of admiration or a small smile when their work surpassed Mr Darcy's expectations. The boss hardly ever complimented anyone so when the singular smile or word of praise appeared, the person on the receiving end felt blessed.

The men may be jealous of Mr Darcy's power, money, status and the women which came with them. The women may be annoyed at his ignoring of their blatant displays. But both agreed on the point that Mr Darcy was an extremely generous employer. High incomes, clean working conditions, not being overworked, were just three of the several perks of the job. The boss was very fair and highly intuitive. He always knew who was to be blamed for skiving off their tasks. It was absolutely useless trying to lie to him because he always realized when he was being hoodwinked and that made him very angry. And an angry Mr Darcy was not a pleasant sight. Yes, he remained as handsome as ever even with the scowl and a grim face, but his verbal assaults made the liar shudder. He never swore at them, but the biting chill of his oddly tight voice was just as effective. And so, just within six months of the company under Wilhelm Darcy, everyone knew it was better to say the truth if they had a problem and not try to pass it off to someone else. It only meant a slight telling off, or someone else being given the task if the boss thought it to be a genuine problem and he _was_ an understanding person.

Employee loyalty led to improvement in the company and thus there was a high increase in profits. Darcy Companies were raking in more money than ever and that just added to the Mr Darcy's 'good qualities'. A handsome, ridiculously rich, and most importantly, _single_ business tycoon was in the market, and every fickle woman in Europe and America wanted him.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: **Hm, I know it's very short, but I couldn't extend it any longer without stretching it to obscene amounts and making it boring. Also, in case you're wondering, I _do_ write dialogues. Lol. Future chapters will have them.

You must have noticed that I have changed the name to Wilhelm. Yes, I know it's Fitzwilliam but that's so old. This fic is based on the current year: 2010, so I had to name him accordingly. I Google-d and stuff, and only Wilhelm seemed appropriate. A reviewer mentioned that I could have used William, and yes, I could have but _everyone_ uses that.

And. I'll be needing betas. Any experienced ones who would be willing to beta this for me? Oh, and, I'm not an American or British, so anyone who would be willing to help me with that, too? That's the reason why I haven't decided yet on the characters' nationalities. I don't want to get it wrong and want to have it as perfect as possible. Thanks in advance. :)

Yes, I will shut up but just another thing. My A Level exams start from tomorrow and will end on the eleventh of June so I don't know if I'll be able to update before that. So please be patient. :)

Now, I'm done. :P Don't forget to review, readers! :D

-Afifa

P.S. FYI, ASDA is the U.K.'s version of Wal-Mart.


	2. Chapter 2 Our Hero Talks

**Author's Notes: **I've had this chapter written since three weeks or so but I didn't have the time to sit down and type it up. My exams ended on the 11th and I've been partying. :D I've been feeling so utterly bored since the last three hours and just now I realised that I could've typed this thing up. –headdesk- Anyway, now I am typing it.

My lovely reviewers and all those people who favourited me or this story: thank you so much! :)

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned the book just as Darcy wishes to meet his Princess. Fortunately for him, his wish will come true. Unfortunately for me, it's Jane Austen who gave birth to this and is the sole owner of the book, not me. Though I _am_ glad that she shared the precious book with us.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Our Hero Talks**

Mr Darcy's driver stood outside, standing next to the sleek black BMW. It was a beauty, Stevens thought with reverence. A beauty his employer didn't look twice at. He only ever purchased it because he needed a car and the BMW was both spacey and unostentatious.

He looked up as he heard sound of feet. The feet which were so precious as they belonged to a billionaire who was the sole reason why thousands of families had the basic necessities in this time of recession. Stevens immediately straightened as he saw Mr Darcy approach nearer. A quick glance at his watch told him it was 12:15 pm on the dot. Mr Darcy was never later and never early. He was always there exactly on time.

Stevens opened the left side of the back door of the car, greeting his employer with a 'Good afternoon, Mr Darcy'. The man returned back in kind and slid into the car, shutting it himself. Stevens walked in front to the driver seat and started the engine. He already knew where he had to drive to. Mr Darcy gave him a sheet of paper every morning which listed the places they had to visit and at what time. They went to all of them. There were never any last minute cancellations or additions. Mr Darcy always had everything planned out from before. No surprises, no impulsiveness. And right now, they were to go to the Darcy townhouse.

There was no small talk on the way. There never was. Mr Darcy was polite but that was it. He didn't realize that Stevens wanted—no—needed to talk to someone. The whole day he was the disposal of Mr Darcy who scarcely dropped a word from his mouth other than the usual greetings and thanks. He could have talked to the guards but he knew that it wasn't right, so instead he just sat in the car listening to the radio. Stevens thrived on Sundays when he could stay in the servant quarters talking with whomever and enjoying the hot meals cooked by Mrs Reynolds. Mr Darcy rarely worked on Sundays. It was a rule with him. Sunday was family time and it was only ever disrupted if there was some extremely important business meeting which couldn't be rescheduled and really needed Mr Darcy's presence.

Stevens continued driving, aware that chances were that his employer was busy with his BlackBerry. He wondered what Mr Darcy would do if this device didn't exist. He knew the man had never thought about that. It worked and it helped him with his business. It did exist so it wasn't any use worrying when everything was fine. Mr Darcy was always practical.

Five minutes later, Stevens stopped his thoughts as he pulled up the car in front of the Darcy townhouse.

0o0o0

Wilhelm walked up the stairs towards Gia's room eager to see her. The door was open and he could hear laughter from the inside. He peeped in the room and saw his sister and another girl, who, he thought, was probably Gia's friend, dancing together whilst a song he didn't recognize played on the laptop.

They were having fun, he could see. He stood on the doorway, arms folded, a grin growing on his face. He had a sudden urge of joining the two but he hurriedly squashed it. He wasn't introduced to the girl and it could get awkward. As it was, he wasn't in the habit of dancing with strangers nor was he the habit of giving into sudden whims.

He started clapping as the song ended and the girls came to a standstill. Both were surprised but then the girl looked at him and laughed. His sister blushed but then shook her head and walked forwards to hug him.

'Wilhelm!' She took his hand and brought his forward, making the introductions.

'Kate, Wilhelm, my brother. Will, this is Kate, my best friend. I told you about her last night.'

Before Wilhelm could say 'nice to meet you' or something similarly polite, Kate shook his hand and then turning to her friend said: 'Wow, Gia, your brother's smoking hot.'

The 'smoking hot' brother heard her though Kate's voice had been low. He shifted uncomfortably, not expecting the remark about his looks. The next second Kate looked at him and grinned.

'I guess you heard me, so I'll tell you straight on to your face. You're very handsome.'

Wilhelm had only just been relieved that she had at least called him 'handsome' and not 'smoking hot' on his face when she continued. 'And you can get that frown off your face. I'm just stating the obvious, not hitting on you, so you needn't worry.' She smiled as Wilhelm's eyes widened slightly with shock but he recovered in record time.

'Kate, nice to meet you. And thank you for the compliment. Good to know that you won't throw yourself at me. I find it highly disgusting behavior,' Wilhelm replied thinking he should give a veiled warning just in case.

'Warning's appreciated though not needed, you will be glad to know.' Kate winked. 'I don't blame you though; it must be a bore getting any woman you want. I know I would prefer a challenge.'

Wilhelm couldn't help it. He had to laugh. 'You're right,' he said and turned to Gia who was looking partly bewildered and partly amused watching the exchange. 'I can see now what happened, and I'm glad it did.' He kissed Gia's forehead and then said, addressing the two: 'Okay, ladies, I'm going to go get rid of the coat and tie, then we'll meet for lunch in ten minutes, all right?' he smiled and left.

'Wow, Gia. Your brother is bossy,' Kate commented whilst admiring said man's retreating figure.

'Maybe to you he is but he always says things which are right, so, of course, he doesn't expect anyone to argue. And he was right this time too, it is lunch time. Let's go downstairs to eat. Mrs Reynolds makes amazing meatloaf,' Gia explained, straightening her clothes and hair.

'Mrs Reynolds makes amazing _everything_,' Kate replied as they left the room together, laughing.

0o0o0

'Delicious food as always, Mrs Reynolds,' Wilhelm said after they were finished.

'I'm glad you liked it,' the woman replied as she moved around collecting the dirty plates. 'Would you like me to set the dessert right now or shall I send it to the sitting room after some time?'

'I am stuffed, Mrs Reynolds. But I can't miss the opportunity of eating dessert made by you. Send it upstairs later?' Kate said and then turned to Wilhelm. 'If you don't mind.'

Wilhelm nodded. 'No, it's okay.' He smiled at the housekeeper. 'Could you please sent it to us in half an hour or so?'

Mrs Reynolds nodded and her employer thanked her.

Wilhelm and Kate then left the room, Gia lingering behind for an extra minute as she asked Mrs Reynolds if she needed any help. The answer was a negative one as always though it gladdened the old woman's heart that the girl even bothered to ask.

Gia exited the room as well, following her brother and friend to the sitting room. She settled herself down on a comfortable couch, glad that her brother approved of Kate. She was unusual, yes, but she was Gia's best friend.

'I didn't see you yesterday at the gathering. Were you there?' Wilhelm asked Kate wondering why he had never seen her around when she was his only sister's 'best friend'.

'I was there, and I saw how much you were enjoying yourself,' Kate replied mischievously. 'You probably never paid me attention because I wasn't swooning at your feet like that blonde,' she teased.

'Which blonde? There were so many,' Wilhelm quipped, pokerface.

Kate started laughing. 'Oooh. Nice. Gia, your brother jokes!'

Gia sent her friend a mock glare though she was amused herself.

'If you acted more like this last night, I must just have been following you around too,' Kate said hald seriously.

'That's the whole point,' Wilhelm replied laconically.

'He likes to intimidate women to keep them off his back,' Gia explained. 'It works on half of them, the other half, well,' she gestured lamely. 'You saw them last night.'

'It's our circle, Gia. They are taught to act like that. They can't help it.' Kate shrugged and then let out a squeal. 'Oooh, Mrs Reynolds! That looks mouth watering. Gia, I'm going to steal your housekeeper or move in your house forever.'

Mrs Reynolds smiled and handed around the plates of chocolate mousse and then she faced the Darcys and said: 'the staff and I would like to thank you for the cake. They say they are always delighted to serve you no matter what the time.'

'You're welcome, Mrs Reynolds, and so is the staff,' Gia said, smiling. 'It was a pleasure baking it for you all. I'm glad Will suggested it last night.'

Wilhelm smiled and nodded his head, pleased that he had thought of the staff the previous night. They had returned from his birthday party later and slept even later. The whole time half of the household had been up with them as the Darcys, Charlie and Richard celebrated at home.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: **I'm not all hot about this chapter, maybe I'll edit it later because if I start working over this AGAIN, I'll probably muck everything up and abandon this fic. Anyway, next chapter will be the birthday flashback, half of it will be from the one shot posted before, so this shouldn't take much time, hopefully.

Also. I'm still in need of a beta, guys. Anyone who can point out the Americanisms or Briticisms and general grammar, etc.

Lastly: review! :D

-Afifa


	3. Chapter 3 He Wishes for a Princess

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know. I'm updating after six weeks. I'm the biggest procrastinator ever, what can I say. Anyway, here it is. I'm trying to post a chapter per month, so there will [hopefully] be another chapter coming this month. I was supposed to send this to the beta first though. Sigh. But I thought I'd just send it to her and upload it here together and then edit it once she sends back the corrections.

Anyway, here you are. Half of it is _Wishing for a Princess _with a few changes. Have fun. :)

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Chapter 3 – He Wishes for a Princess**

Wilhelm took a bit of his dessert, snuggling against the cushions, making himself cosy on the couch. He thought back to his birthday party held the previous day.

0o0o0

_It's his birthday. He has turned twenty-seven. Richer, handsomer and cleverer than ever. So everyone is invited to celebrate his birthday. People he knows and people he doesn't. People he likes and people he detests. But he meets everyone with his sister on his side who nudges him whenever he's bordering on being rude by completely tuning out on a largely one sided conversation. _

_He greets everyone and finally the time to cut the cake arrives. He is taken to a table and on it he can see a huge cheese cake. He realises that if the guests weren't so well mannered, they would start drooling over it. The thought makes him grin but when he sees the cake again, it diminishes into a smile instead. _

_He stands behind the table and the candles are lit, all twenty seven of them. Everyone starts singing the birthday song and he feels rather embarrassed. He is about to blow off the lit candles in front of him when the man standing next to him comments on birthday wishes. He reminds himself why Charles deserves the title of being his best friend and that he is just being good natured as always. So he listens to him and the others who have joined him in the chanting. He raises a hand to quiet them, closes his eyes and thinks of what to wish for._

_He has looks, money, education and a well read mind. Only one, but a very loyal best mate; a devoted sister; and a mischievous yet well meaning cousin. He could wish for his parents but he is practical and he knows that they are dead and they can't be brought back. He yearns for them a lot and feels lonely at times. He misses having intellectual debates with his father. He misses listening to fairy tales his mother read to him as a child. He remembers protesting against them as he grew older, calling them 'girly' and his mother telling him that happy endings were for everyone and not based on genders._ _There was a Princess for every Prince and one day he would meet his too._

_And now he realises what he wishes for. He wants his Princess. He wants a girl who would fill the void left behind by his parents' death. He wants someone so he would no longer feel lonely. He wants to love and to be loved._

_At that he opens his eyes and bends down to blow off the candle flames. The birthday song ends and he feels relieved. Then Gia turns to embrace him and he hugs her back. She asks for the cake, he cuts a small piece and feeds it to her. She smiles impishly and returns the favour. He congratulates himself on being successful in not letting his feelings show._

_He does not like cheese cake. He _hates_ it. And Gia knows that but she also knows that the general guests love it. And _he_ knows that she has made a special chocolate cake just for him. That he would be allowed to savour the gooey, calorie filled chocolaty goodness at the private party that night at his house and that __makes__ him content._

_His guests come to wish him and he thanks them. Others start coming too but fortunately dinner is served and he is free._

_Again, he takes Gia on his arm and tries to mingle among the guests. He hates it but he has a small smile plastered on his face. Judging by the looks his sister is throwing, he knows it looks more like a grimace but he _is_ trying and it is _his_ birthday._ _He would rather go home and celebrate with his loved ones, but his social position has its own stack of responsibilities and he is way too much aware of them. He knows he isn't fulfilling them completely, but at least he's not ignoring them either._

_He watches the others eat. The food looks delicious but he isn't really hungry so he just picks up a goblet of champagne and continues making rounds. He halts when he sees a spectacular sight._ _A waitress is talking to a beautiful woman dressed in a green ball gown. The guest is smiling. He is surprised to see that one of the guests—who he doesn't remember ever seeing before- is not a snob. But he does realise that talking to a staff member so seemingly intimately is not appropriate. He watches them for the next couple of minutes trying to decide whether he should break up the two and tell the waitress off for not ignoring her duties. He's just about to make up his mind when the waitress looks up and catches his eye, smiles apologetically or so he thinks, says something to the lady in green who nods her head, and goes off to do her job._

_He moves on catching bits of gossip on the way. He doesn't bother to listen to any because he's not interested, and sadly enough, he already knows what they are talking about. He is the most popular subject. He knows he isn't a homosexual. He knows the only reason why he's with Gia and not a date on his birthday is because it is a sort of tradition made up between the two of them. He also knows that he hasn't had a real relationship with anyone because he hasn't met anyone who is worth it. His mind is cynical and wants him to be realistic and realise that there is no such thing as 'soul mates'. But his heart wants to believe in what his mother said about The One and for once, he decides to follow emotions and not his head. He decides to wait for his Princess._

_But Caroline suddenly appears and clutches his arms and he wonders if the perfect woman really exists._

0o0o0

It had been awful. Just awful. Almost everyone had been their usual fake self dressed in branded clothes and oozing off their happiness for Will cancelling another year off, getting nearer to death. Morbid point of view, yes, but there was only so much of suggested tones and slinky outfits that a man could bear.

Oh no, Wilhelm wasn't a saint. He had been the very—one could loosely use the term—playboy, in the beginning. But back then he had been naïve. He had enjoyed all the benefits of being rich and having girls chase him. He hadn't thought much about the one night stands and scarce relationships, him usually being the one calling off after learning the girl's real character. He had been a very young man with a healthy libido which took nothing more than a female touch to set his blood on fire.

But that was then and now, now Wilhelm had to stop himself from wincing at hearing the lewd comments. Sometimes he wished he had been born back in the nineteenth century when women weren't allowed to even think about bodily relationships. He didn't wish for being poor. That would have been just plain stupid. The previous Darcys had contributed their life's work to the companies and Wilhelm did the same now. Also, having lots of money was a lovely thing. He could buy whatever he wanted unlike other unfortunate people. He had given orders to his secretary to give a specific amount of money as charity every month so it wasn't as if he was wasting the money. And, as it was, he—

'Did someone say something about me?' Will asked abruptly looking at his sister and her friend.

'Well done, Wilhelm,' Kate mocked, then turning to Gia said: 'Your brother's good. Not listening to a word we say but you take his name and he snaps out of it! I'm impressed.'

Will sighed, running a hand through his hair. 'That gesture is very sexy, Wilhelm. It will attract more chicks so don't make a habit of it,' Kate advised.

That only led Will to take a deep, not-so-calming breath. 'Thank you. I'll try to keep that in mind. Now what were you saying about me?'

'Maybe he wants to hear you say it again,' Gia said to Kate, her mouth quivering. 'I never thought of him needing a compliment, though, apparently, this needs to be repeated.' Gia giggled.

Will shot her a look before turning to Kate. 'I apologise. I was thinking of… things,' he said knowing how _lame _his excuse sounded. 'Now tell me?'

This time Kate let out a dramatic sigh. 'Oh, I supposed I must. I just said that even when you're all stern or frowning, you still manage to look gorgeous.'

'That's all?' Will asked impatiently. She was just commenting on his looks. _That_ was what he had gotten curious over? He shook his head.

'_Well_,' Kate stretched out the word. 'Yes. But I could list the things I find sexy about you if you are that desperate.'

Wilhelm shook his head again. 'No. No. Thank you. I thought it was something important.'

'You know, Will, any other woman would take offence to that statement. You're lucky I just get amused,' Kate said with a grin.

'Yes. Lucky me,' Will muttered sarcastically, making Kate burst out into uncontrolled laughter. He glared at her which only made her laugh much harder. He 'hmphed' and put the now empty dessert bowl on the table nearest to him.

'Gia, I'm leaving back for office now. I'll see you at night.' He stood up and kissed her forehead, and turned to Kate. 'It was good meeting you, Kate,' he said formally and left the room.

**Chapter End Notes: **There. I'm not a fan of this chapter, but it will have to do. Review? :)

-Afifa


	4. Chapter 4 Our Heroine Talks

**Author's Note: **. No complaints, please. I've been hell busy and quite sick. I'm sorry, guys, I know this it has been over five months since I last updated and it is going really slow, my chapters aren't even long, but I can't help it. There's the muse to consider and time and all that. But I'm trying my best so please bear with me. You'll be glad to know Elizabeth finally enters the scene. :)

**Disclaimer: **Doesn't belong to me, sadly.

**Chapter 4 – Our Heroine Talks**

'Do you have anything planned to do now that your brother is gone?' Kate asked Gia as she returned after leaving Wilhelm to the door.

'No, not exactly. Why? Did you have something in mind?'

'Yesss,' Kate hissed. 'Let's go shopping. And I'll also check if my sisters are available.' She was already zipping open her purse and turning to her iPhone.

'Um, you can go with them. I'll stay at home and find something to do,' Gia muttered quietly.

'I thought you said you didn't have any plans for—' Kate looked up and saw the wringing hands. 'Wait a minute. Gia, go upstairs and bring your stuff. We are going out and you will be introduced to at least one of my sisters today.' At seeing her friend hesitate, Kate put at arm around her shoulders and said. 'Sweetie, they will adore you and you will love them back. Now upstairs.' She mock pushed her out of the room.

Gia only laughed, and followed her friend's instructions.

Kate nodded her head absentmindedly as her friend left the room, checking her iPhone for messages. She had one from her sister.

_I'm done with the business for today. Want to hang out?_

Kate checked the time and saw that it was sent an hour back, probably when they were having lunch. She dialed the number, and waited for the call to be answered.

'Hey, Big Sis,' Kate spoke to the phone.

'_Hello, Younger Sis,'_ pat came the reply.

'Still free?'

'_Yes. You?'_

'Me too. Let's go shopping?'

A pause.

'_Okay, but we are not just going to visit the boutiques, alright?'_

'Sure. Also, I'm bringing along a friend.'

'_Great. I'll ask Jane.'_

'Righto. See you at _ Mall in twenty minutes?'

'_I don't think so. Make it thirty, I have to change.'_

'Oh yes. Okay. Just text me when you reach there.'

'_I will. Bye.'_

'Bye.'

_Click._

0o0o0

'Jennifer?'

'Yes, Maam?' she asks.

'Could you please ask David to bring the car outside the front building?'

'Right away, Maam. Anything else?'

'No. Just call me if anything comes up.'

'Of course, Maam.' She turns around to leave the office.

'Oh, and Jennifer?"

She stops in mid step and turns around.

'Thank you.'

'No problem, Maam,' she says, smiling, and then leaves.

Five minutes later she hears a _click clack_ and looks up to see her boss walking towards the elevator. Her boss waves at her and smiles. She does the same. Soon the door opens and the immaculately dressed boss steps inside. There are a couple of other employees, but the boss stands out. The boss always does.

The door closes. She shakes her head and bends down again, sorting out some documents.

0o0o0

It didn't take long for Elizabeth to get ready. After a quick shower and drying herself, she walked to her closet and dressed herself. Blue jeans and an off shoulder, green halter top- a simple outfit. Adding a long, chunky, silver necklace around her neck, and bulky multi coloured bangles on her wrists- she made the outfit fun. When she applied lip gloss and mascara for makeup- she looked pretty. Then she unwrapped the towel from her hair and brushed it, letting it flow around her shoulders. And she was ready, out of her apartment, in the car and then right next to her sister.

Kate wolf whistled as she saw her sister approaching them. 'Damn, babe, you're looking hot.'

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow. 'Thanks. You're looking cute, by the way.'

'So not cool, sis.' Kate scowled.

Elizabeth grinned before she spotted someone hovering behind Kate. 'Introduce me?'

'Oh, yeah. Gia, Elizabeth, my elder sister. Bee, this is Georgiana, my new best friend.'

'Hello, Georgiana.' Elizabeth and Gia shook hands.

'Hi, Elizabeth. Good to meet you, too. And I concur with what Kate said. You look very nice,' Gia complimented.

'Thank you. You're so pretty! I love your necklace.'

Gia fidgeted, fingering her necklace gently.

Elizabeth smiled. 'Let me guess, a boyfriend's gift?'

Gia blushed.

Kate started giggling. 'Wrong.'

'Best friend then?'

'You could say that,' Gia murmured, smiling.

'Okayyy. Your father?' Elizabeth tried again.

This time Kate couldn't help but let out a peal of laughter. 'You could say that.' She repeated what Gia had last said.

Gia frowned at her friend but then smiled. 'No.'

'Well, your mother then?' Elizabeth guessed.

'Nope, sis.'

'Do you have any siblings?'

'BINGO, SISTER!' Kate exclaimed loudly.

Elizabeth smiled. 'Please tell me it's your sister? This guessing game has already been carried out for too long.'

'But that's because you're picking out the wrong answers, Bee,' Kate said. 'And you're incorrect again.'

'Brother. Half-sister. Half-brother. Brother-in-law. Sister-in—' Elizabeth started, almost annoyed, but determined.

'Hey, hey. That's enough. The first one,' Kate said, grinning. A pause. 'Only took you so long,' she continued.

Elizabeth mock glared, turning to Gia. 'Does barter system work for human creatures? You can have my sister and can I have your brother?'

Gia giggled. 'I'd rather keep my brother.'

Elizabeth frowned and then grinned suddenly, clapping her hands. 'I know! Adopt me! Could you please ask your brother to adopt me and then he can get me a perfectly lovely jewellery item too.'

Kate was laughing from behind. 'That's enough. I am still here.' She sniffed. 'Now can we please go shopping? We've been standing in this corridor since an age. The shoes are calling out to me.' She clutched both of their arms and almost dragged them forwards.

'Just to make sure, I'm not paying for anything, Kate,' Elizabeth said half seriously.

Kate remained silent though her eyes twinkled, a mischievous smile on her face and continued walking.

Gia looked on with a half confused, half amused smile.

0o0o0

**Chapter End Notes: **Again, I apologise for the tardiness. I had tried to stick with a chapter per month, but even that isn't working. I've rewritten this chapter several times and now I just decided to post it so I can move on to the next chapter with a fresh mind. Here's to posting chapter five soon-ish. And maybe a meeting between Elizabeth and Darcy, hm? ;)

By the way, guys, I still need a beta or two. One American, another British preferably. Also, how do you find the nickname Bee for Elizabeth? Is it alright or should I change it? I just wanted to get away from Liz, Lizzy, Beth and all those which have been used in every fic I've read. Suggestions in reviews, please. :)

And finally, I know I don't deserve it, but review? :$ :D

-Afifa


	5. Chapter 5 Fate starts to work its Magic

**Author's Notes: **Hey, you guys. It's been, what, three months? I won't even bother with the excuses now. I guess you're lucky my internet's not working so I decided to type out the chapter again, having lost the previous one. So, here goes.

**Disclaimer:** I wish it did belong to me; I'd be a best-selling author then instead of a teacher.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Fate starts to work its Magic**

He heard a knock on the door of his office.

'Come in,' he called out; sure it was the secretary he had just buzzed in.

'Yes, Mr Darcy?' the woman – his secretary – asked, standing primly, arms folded behind her back.

He looked up for a second to acknowledge her presence and then reverted his attention back to the paper in front of him.

'This paper says B&G Company called whilst I was gone.' His grey eyes were back at the woman.

'Yes, Mr Darcy.'

'I want you to call them and make an appointment for a meeting as deems fit between my schedule and theirs.'

She nodded. 'Anything else, Sir?'

'No, thank you. You may leave now.'

She followed his instructions and he went back to his papers.

0o0o0

'Oh dear. We were out for three hours,' Bee muttered, looking at her watch which showed that it was five in the evening.

'_Only_ three hours!' Kate exclaimed loudly. 'Well, not a bad haul then.' She gestured to the trunk full of shopping bags.

Bee followed her gaze. 'I am honestly not going to pay for this whenever you get your bank statement; you need to stop over spending, especially when you have no job.'

'Oh. You're really not joking,' Kate said thoughtfully on noticing her sister's serious expression. She wasn't worried though. 'Well then, Mom will pay for it.' She shrugged.

Bee stiffened. 'Of course. As you wish.' And as if suddenly remembering her surroundings, she turned to Gia who had a bewildered look on. Bee smiled – it seemed a bit forced to Gia but what would she know? – And exclaimed about how rude they were being, ignoring Gia.

The girl blushed. 'No, no, it's okay.'

Kate walked up to her. 'Just a sisterly spat.'

'I'm sure you have disagreements with your brother,' Bee said, trying to make Gia comfortable.

She thought she had succeeded as this comment made Kate grin and Gia gave a small smile.

'Her brother is god, Bee. He never says anything wrong, so there are no arguments between them,' Kate exaggerated.

Bee wasn't sure whether she was joking or was in earnest or was being sarcastic.

'Well, that would be very nice,' she said instead of voicing her thoughts. It wouldn't do to make the girl uncomfortable.

Kate had no such qualms though. 'And boring,' she stated bluntly.

'And quiet,' retaliated Bee.

'But dull,' Kate insisted.

'And peaceful,' Bee fired back.

'I agree with both of you,' Gia said, laughing. 'No more arguments please.'

'Well, aren't you the peacemaker,' Kate muttered as if annoyed though it was apparent she was hiding a smile. With any other person, Gia would have been shocked, reddened and ended up excusing herself and leaving. But since she had known Kate for several weeks, she realized it was a joke and responded in kind.

'Since you two didn't seem to be stopping any time soon, I had to take up the role.'

'How kind of you.'

'Indeed, Kate. Now can we stop lounging on my door step and actually go inside for refreshments?' Gia suggested.

'No, thank you, Georgiana. I have been out for three hours. I should go back to the office, even if only for an hour,' Bee excused herself. 'I'll have to change too,' she muttered ruefully, glancing down at her current ensemble.

'Are you sure you can't come in for just a few minutes?' Gia insisted.

'But they won't be just a few minutes, will they, Georgiana? They will turn to several and then an hour will have passed.' Bee smiled. 'I'm sorry, but I can't join you two today. Next time I am free, I'll remind you of your invitation.'

'I'll kidnap and bring her in next time, Gia. But she's a real workaholic. It's a miracle she dragged herself away during office hours. Or maybe she just missed me,' Kate added cheekily, making them all laugh.

'Alright then. Goodbye, Elizabeth. It was really good of you to let me tag around you. I had great fun,' Gia thanked earnestly.

'I would have faked a business call and went back if your company would have been tiresome,' Bee said honestly. 'But since that obviously didn't happen, it means I had great pleasure making a new friend. It was a surprise – a good surprise – to see Kate have a level headed best friend,' Bee teased. 'Goodbye, Georgiana. I'll go through my schedule and see if we can make any further plans for this week.'

She walked to her car and settled in. She was just turning when she heard a loud 'Bye, bye, Bee!' and saw Gia and Kate waving from the doorstep.

She smiled, gave a small wave and drove away.

0o0o0

'Any calls, Jennifer?' Elizabeth asked as soon as her secretary entered her office.

'Yes, Maam,' she said and handed over the message written on a notepad in neat, precise writing.

'Thank you,' Bee muttered as she reached out for it.

Jennifer stood there, hovering, whilst Bee skimmed through the messages. 'Call Darcy Co. and make the appointment. Confirm the dates on my diary and theirs and inform me once it's fixed. Thank you.'

The dismissal given, Jennifer left the office. Bee picked up the telephone and proceeded to dial a number.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** Again, this was supposed to be beta'd but I am too impatient and can't wait to read your reviews. :S I'm going to PM my beta to see if she's still available after a two month of no response from me, and then edit the chapter. :$ But hey, they meet in the next chapter. That's good, yes? :D

The good news is that the next two chapters are already written and just need to be typed. The bad news is that I don't know how long that will take. Bribe me? ;P

-Afifa


	6. Chapter 6 Our Hero and Heroine Meet

**Author's Notes: **Hey, again. Just a three weeks gap this time. Don't you love me? :P It's three something in the morning and I have school in four hours but I'm typing this. Priorities, priorities. –shakes head and continues typing-

**Disclaimer:** You're lucky to be getting an update within the month, I'm not lucky enough to miraculously become to author of the book. Sad face. Oh, well.

**Chapter 6 – Our Hero and Heroine Meet**

She sits there speaking and he sits there listening. Then the tables turn and she sits there listening as he sits there speaking. Whilst I, I sit here writing everything I hear down.

Quite an important business deal is in the works. The boss is, as usual, his calm and patient self. The lady, on the other hand, is eager and passionate. Quite a combination, I must say. If they do, eventually, sign the agreement, they will make a great team, I think.

Talks have been going on between the two companies since the last six weeks and it is now that the boss has ventured out of his office to attend the meeting himself, so I am going to make a safe guess that the deal is interesting enough for him and both the companies will be working together soon.

I continue writing everything in shorthand, my pen barely touching the note pad in front of me, but, of course, it is since I can see the ink marks and words reading out 'Deal' on it.

Oh, great! The talks have been successful. Now looking forward to a celebration party approaching very near in the future. What will I wear? I must go shopping…

0o0o0

Mr Darcy stretches his hand forward and Miss Bennet shakes it. They give each other a brief smile as they look at the contract in front of them on which they can see both of their signatures.

'I look forward to working with you, Miss Bennet,' Mr Darcy says formally.

'As do I,' she reiterates.

An employee approaches to escort Miss Bennet out as she's already declined Mr Darcy's offer of doing so. 'I'm sure you are quite busy. I can go out by myself. Thank you for offering though.'

Mr Darcy had succumbed but insisted to allow his secretary to lead her out and now she's following his instructions.

And exchange of 'goodbyes' and Miss Bennet departs with the secretary. Seeing the empty boardroom, Mr Darcy sinks heavily into his chair and gives a big grin, not seen by any.

0o0o0

04:30 PM, Mr Darcy's office

_Gia, get dressed for dinner tonight. We're going out._

Great! :D Why though?

_To celebrate. New deal. :)_

Congratulations, Will! I'll leave you to your work now. See you in the evening.

_Take care, Gia. Later.:) _

0o0o0

Wilhelm leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed. The day had been very constructive but also tiring. Heck, it had been constructive because he had tired himself out- mentally _and_ physically. Especially the signing of the B&G contract with the daughter of the co-owner. Or, if the rumours were correct, and as far as his investigations went – and they were – she was the one running everything, her aging father being just the figure head. Again, according to gossip, she was only twenty six years old, but talking to her had been like discussing business with a great tycoon with an experience of at least fifty years. But, it had been interesting. She had some great ideas and, he thought wryly, an especially colourful way of expressing them. She had such a way with words; any listener was bound to get involved, just like he had. Not that it had stopped him from questioning her and, he suspected, he had annoyed her a bit though she had been quite good at hiding her emotions – as good as him which was a compliment in itself.

'Sleeping Beauty, wakey wakey. The Prince is here. Get your ass out of the President's chair you have stolen from me and let's go out for dinner.' He heard a voice, disturbingly similar to Richard's, interrupting his musings.

Will's eyes remained shut. 'What a crude way of asking me out on a date.'

He heard a snort – uncannily like Charles'. 'Ah. It is a triple date if Charles is here too?' he questioned and then opened his eyes, looking at the faces of Charles Bingley and Richard Fitzwilliam.

Rick ignored his question. 'I think it's pretty disgusting – and weird – that you can identify Charles' snort.'

Will didn't waver. 'And your voice too, maybe? A more disgusting tone I've never heard before.'

Rich glared at him. 'Gia mentioned we're going out for dinner.'

'I only asked her, not you two goofs.' Will stretched his arms, folding them behind the back of his chair.

'_Lovable goofs_, Will,' Richard said, grinning. 'And we are crashing the party. We even convinced Gia to invite her friends, so we will be a merry part of six. We'll go to _ and have great food and dessert. And wine, of course. The conversation will be lovely since I'll be part of it. On the whole, it is going to be an amazing night.'

'All you have missed out is pumping your fist in the air,' Will drawled.

This comment was followed by Rich carrying out Will's suggestion.

Charles laughed. Will rolled his eyes.

'Come on, Will. It's six thirty. You cannot disappoint Gia, can you?' Charles needled. The best friend that he was, he knew exactly what point to emphasise on, not that Will was going to ditch his sister. He had just wanted a quiet evening out, and now with the two 'lovable goofs' and god only knew which kind of women included in the group, the dinner would be anything but quiet.

'Right. I'll go shower and change and then we can leave,' Will said to the relieved Charles.

'Good boy,' Rich muttered but was ignored by his cousin who went to his personal room attached to the office. It had a single bed, a television, a fully stacked refrigerator and a wardrobe with some clothes. Seeing that Will often stayed back till midnight, it came in use very frequently.

Richard grinned and too out his cell phone and started typing a text to his younger cousin.

_Gia, we will be leaving by seven. Your big bro's dressing up here only. Hurry with your finishing touches. ;)_

**Chapter End Notes: **How sleepy am I, you ask? Very much. It's four thirty in the morning. But, in the next nine hours or so, I'll be looking forward to coming back home so I can see how many reviews I've received. :P

Back to the chapter, I know, I know, Richard. I was going to change the name except that it almost seems canon now. –shrugs- Still want me to change it? Give me suggestions of names with hilarious nicknames and I'll see. And, his personality. Again, I know, the same old goofball, but, hey, he's lovable. ;) He provides with the humour, so, yeah. But, of course, he is intelligent and that will be shown throughout.

I've also noticed how I divide my chapter into many bits. I think that will slow down once the whole group gets together and have fun. I wouldn't have to go too much into different situations to show what's going on where.

Also, suggestion required with the businesses. What would you like either of them to be doing? I haven't really decided over one thing yet, so if your ideas sound much better, I'd love to go with them.

And now I should really end this super long note and sleep. Until next time, readers. :)

-Afifa


	7. Chapter 7 The NotSoUglyMean Step Sisters

**Author's Notes: **Almost three months this time. Yes, I do actually beat myself up about the delays and keep records but always end up procrastinating over everything. Do you realise this fic is a year and some weeks old? It's a miracle I've stuck to it for so long, to be honest. Let me just throw it out there that if over six months pass and I don't post? Feel free to bug me as much as you like. Or you can do that otherwise too. :P Anyway, here you are.

**Disclaimer: ** Not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Not-So-Ugly-And-Mean Step Sisters**

'Where to next, Maam?' the driver asked her.

'The apartment,' she replied and leaned back into the leather seat. She closed her eyes and tried to rest her mind but all she could think about was the deal she had made. She had been a bit unsure but had tried to not let it show and had succeeded.

It was the biggest deal of her life and she was quite sure that her Dad would be quite proud of her and Uncle Ed too. She couldn't wait to go to the office and inform them of the latest development.

She grinned. It was quite amazing- this feeling of achievement. For the first time she had been handling a project completely on her own, no interferences from either her Dad or Uncle Ed. She had managed to make the right decisions so far and had signed this contract with a very important company. Now she hoped everything would go on great in the future too.

0o0o0

Jane mutters a soft 'thank you' to the butler who opens the door for her and enters the restaurant, Gia and Kate following her. The two have been talking to each other continuously throughout the drive there and even now, Jane slipping in tidbits at times.

She looks at Gia with a smile, mentally applauding her for genuinely not being annoyed at Kate's nonstop chatter. Instead, she seems quite interested in what Kate has to say.

Gia raises her hand, and, shockingly, Kate shuts up. She then calmly inquires about the Darcy table and they are led there. Jane looks at the three men sitting around the table. She recognises the dark haired, grey eyed man with the chiseled facial features as Georgiana's brother - the famous Wilhelm Darcy. Next to him is a red head with blue, twinkling eyes, all smiles - Charles Bingley. The third man has thick, wavy, brown locks and grey eyes – the same as Mr Darcy's – Jane realises, she doesn't know her name never having seen her before face to face or on magazine covers.

The men immediately rise when they see the new arrivals, gallantly pulling out a chair for each of the ladies, pleasing Jane. The introductions are made – the third man is Richard, Mr Darcy's cousin – and everyone sits down. The waiter arrives and menus are handed around, dishes chosen and the order given. They break into two groups and conversations start.

'Congratulations, O-Mighty-Will! Which gold mine have you tapped open now?' Kate asks, smiling widely.

Though Will is shocked, still not quite used to his sister's friend's brash manner of speaking, his face does not betray the emotion. 'Thank you. I signed the deal today with B&G Co.' he says formally.

Kate, drinking champagne from the flute in front of her, chokes on it.

'B&G Company? As in, Bennet and Gardiner?'

Will replies in affirmative.

'And who represented the company? I mean, who signed the papers?' Kate inquires and Will wonders why exactly the girl is so inquisitive.

'Miss Bennet did,' he answers.

Kate remains quiet for a couple of minutes and it is now Will who is curious as to where the questions are leading to. 'You mean Elizabeth Bennet?' she finally says.

Will nods his head, even more confused now when Gia gasps.

'Wow,' his sister whispers.

'Okay. Now could you tell me what exactly is going on?' Will asks, now a bit annoyed.

'Nothing, nothing,' Kate says, shooting a look at Gia which he is sure means something but he cannot figure out what. It is surprising since he can read the expressions of any employee.

'So,' Kate continues, 'how did you like her? Did she drool over you too?'

'I do not give an opinion on people I have met only once,' Will says and Kate lets out a peal of laughter. 'And no, she did not, as you put it, drool over me.'

'I bet,' Kat mutters and laughs again. Just as Will is about to ask her what exactly that comment meant, she turns her head and starts to giggle.

Will follows her gaze to see what caught her attention and sees Charlie looking at Jane as she talks to Richard.

'… was there. I did not come across any of you though. I wonder why,' Jane was saying.

'Jane!' Kate exclaims loudly, not allowing Richard to reply back. 'You have another admirer,' she sings and winks at her eldest sister.

Jane shrugs it off, she knows it's no use arguing with Kate as her sister never listens and will only end up making a big deal out of it. Instead, she turns to Will.

'Mr Darcy! Thank you for having us here. I'm sorry we landed on you like that but Georgiana insisted.'

'Georgiana's friends are always welcome,' Will says. 'I thank you for accepting the invitation at such a short notice.'

Before Jane can reply back, the waiter arrives with the selected dishes. Within a few minutes, everyone has their respective plates in front of them.

The next few minutes are, of course, spent in trying out their food and then the conversations resume. This time Kate and Gia talking to the latter's cousin, and Charlie chatting with Jane whilst Will drops in a few comments at times. Mostly, he listens to the conversations of both the groups.

Kate is teasing Richard with Gia acting as an accomplice. It seems that is all the girl does – tease. He has never had a serious conversation with her but he knows she is not the stereotypical dumb blonde. Neither is Jane, he has noticed. Both have the same blonde hair but Jane's is luscious and curling at the ends whilst her younger sister's is straight, the tips being dyed blue. Jane is a classical beauty, Kate pretty. And yet, personality wise both are opposites. Kate the bubbly, outgoing youngster and Jane the sweet and calm older sister. But then, it is right, Will supposes, after all he knows being the older sibling has more responsibilities and thus a much subdued demeanour.

Both the ladies are obviously well off and since Kate is still studying, Jane and her parents must have earned so much to live in luxury. They are not old money or Will would have known.

The chatter continues till desserts are ordered and soon everyone has eaten those too. It is a bit late now and the time arrives for everyone to leave. Richard proposes going somewhere else for a drink but the plan is mutually postponed for the future.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: **There you go. I've completely rewritten this chapter as I lost the previous version I'd written on a piece of paper. That one had lots of Elizabeth and some explanations regarding her character and practically no Will. This one is nothing similar to the original. But, hey, you get Will. ;) Though I admit it's not as fun now since all of them haven't really started hanging out together. Wait, wait, wait. And review. :D

-Afifa

P.S. So I've just come back from an interview for a university and it didn't go so well. Wish me best of luck for the result? :)


	8. Chapter 8 The Celebration of the Deal

**Author's Notes: **The semester's been shit busy, guys. That's all the excuse I can offer. But thanks for the wishes for my choice of university – I did get in. :D Anyway, here is the eight chapter. Finally.

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – The Celebration of the Deal**

He swirls the champagne in the goblet in his hand and then takes a sip. He looks at the woman sitting in front of him and his heart surges with pride. He watches as she takes off her shoes and sits on the couch, crossing her legs Indian style so she is comfortable. She leans back, closes her eyes and sighs. Her mouth is curved upwards and that makes him grin.

He is so proud of her, so unbelievably proud of her and her accomplishments. He had thought her to be a mistake of his life but she had proved him wrong. Now she was the greatest achievement of _his_ life.

He loves her. A lot. Even though he does not say it much but he does adore her and she knows that. She loves him back, he knows. She says it quite often and shows it as well. The affection is mutual and he is happy with his life. He has earned respect and money and the love of his child. He is content. Now all he wishes for is for his daughter to be completely happy, the daughter who is now opening her eyes and winking at him.

He winks back at her and raises his tumbler for a toast. She does the same and they clink their glasses together, taking a deep sip.

He wishes the world for his daughter. His Elizabeth.

0o0o0

Elizabeth walked to the door, rang the doorbell and tapped her feet as she waited outside. She heard footsteps approaching and the door was opened by a woman who was her age but looked slightly older. Or rather, it was Elizabeth who looked young for her age.

The visitor walked into the apartment without waiting for any invitation. She marched on, threw her car keys on the coffee table and slumped on the loveseat.

'Bee,' the other woman called out with a sigh as she closed the apartment door. She joined her friend, choosing to sit on the three sitter sofa.

'Charlotte,' the brunette replied back, stretching out the last syllable. Then she grinned and clapped her hands. 'I got it!'

The woman called Charlotte sat bemused and pushed a lock of black hair behind an ear. 'You got what?' she asked and then realization hit and she clapped her hands, too. 'The deal is signed then?' she wanted to confirm.

'Yes!'

'We need to celebrate!' Charlotte squealed. 'Congratulations by the way, girl. You did it!' She got up and hugged Bee, her light blue eyes shining with excitement on her best friend's achievement.

'Thank you!' Bee returned the embrace. 'Where do you want to go?'

Charlotte grinned mischievously and named the most expensive restaurant in town knowing Bee wouldn't like it.

'You want me to dress up formally.' Elizabeth sighed. 'Okay. Just this one time. But you do owe me. I won that dare so many weeks back and never got the prize,' she reminded her.

'What prize?' Charlotte teased her and then a thought struck her and she covered her mouth with her hands. 'Oh my goodness! I never thought of this. Didn't he recognize you in any of the meetings?'

Bee laughed – a loud, genuine, carefree laugh. 'Apparently not. It must not have struck his mind that the waitress who had dared to talk to his "esteemed guest" at his own birthday party was his latest business associate.'

'Oh. _Oh._' Charlotte seemed disappointed.

'As it is, it has been weeks since that incident and I'm sure that rich and important businessmen like Wilhelm Darcy do not pay attention to mere waitresses.' Bee scoffed.

'Oh, well. But it would have been pretty funny if he had made the connection.'

'Maybe. Okay, yes, it would have been amusing. But the man did not recognize me. Maybe he did not agree with the newspapers and did not find me to be a "beauty with brains".' Bee grinned, quoting the phrase from a local newspaper. 'Or maybe he knows I like a laugh and he does not want to give me that pleasure.'

Charlotte laughed. 'You know you're gorgeous, stop fishing for compliments.'

'And this is the part where I blush,' Bee quipped.

Charlotte waved her hand. 'But what if he realises it later?' she insisted, a frown replacing the grin on her face.

Bee considered it. 'I doubt it,' she finally said. 'He is a busy man. I don't think he has time to ponder over an insignificant waitress who he may think looks like me. But,' she added mischievously, 'I might just tell him myself later on. I'm sure his expression would be worth watching.'

Imagining such a scenario, both the girls dissolved into giggles.

0o0o0

'Sir, the invitations have been sent out for the Ball next weekend. Some of the guests have responded already. I will give you the final list later this week. The event manager has talked to the caterers as well as the band that is to play. The theme has been selected, the decorations been bought. Everything is in order for the party.' Will's secretary listed off the tasks accomplished so far.

There was to be a party to be thrown the next Saturday. Signing a contract with B&G Company meant celebrations, which obviously led to a Ball, especially since they hadn't had one in quite a while.

Unlike most of the employees, Will was not thrilled about the upcoming event but he knew it had to be done. Generally, the company did not throw a party for every deal signed – much to Will's relief – or there would be a party every other week and surely Will could not cope with them recurring so often. But this deal was a big thing and Will had left all the preparations to be done in the hands of his more than capable event manager.

Will leaned against the back of the chair, massaging his neck. It was going to be just another day, he told himself. He would just have to meet people and not go through the files. It did not matter that he was not a people person and it would not be easy. It was just part of his job.

He frowned.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: **There you go! I'm sorry but I can honestly not promise when the next chapter will be up. So, Merry Christmas Happy New Year and Happy Holidays to all the readers in advance! :)

Also, thank you for the reviews and the favourites and the story alerts.

Until next time.

-Afifa


End file.
